Entities may find it important to provide users with access to computer networks. Due to cost, convenience, and other factors, many computer networks are implemented as wireless computer networks without cables connecting end user digital devices to routers, bridges, or switches. Many wireless computer networks incorporate the functionalities of routers, bridges, switches, etc. into wireless access devices that communicate with end user digital devices using antennas, other wireless network hardware, and/or other wireless network software. As wireless network hardware and/or software has evolved, so too have wireless computer networking standards. End user devices may be configured only for one type of network access (e.g., a wireless network access mode that supports a single antenna or legacy hardware). Though it may be desirable to facilitate intelligent network access mode configuration (e.g., of wireless network access points) based on usage conditions of end-user devices, many systems and methods have not successfully implemented these types of configurations.